Bleeding Stopped and Bleeding Started
by Katanakills
Summary: This is the story of how I would have ended this series.  Jirou/Konoe pairing


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any part of the anime or it franchise. This is my first fiction so be kind or to hell with you(JUST KIDDING).

Bleeding Stopped and Bleeding Started

Surbaru Konoe was certain and clear about how she felt. This time no one was going to get in her way; not her father, not Suzutsuki sama, not Kureha, not Jirou and his stupid gynophobia. But first she needed a change of clothes. Up until now, Jirou had only seen her in butler uniform and school uniform. She needed him to see her as girl, no not a girl a woman, and for that to happen she had serious shopping to do.

"Yosh! Gambarizo!" and with that battle cry, Konoe was off to the shopping district.

"Okta daiyo, Oniisan" Kureha chirped cheerful ly as she landed a knee to the sleeping Jirou's mid section.

"Ooohh Aaaagh" Jirou screamed in pain Sudden Kureha switched to figure four leg lock around his neck, but before she could apply full pressure.

"Givu up! I giveu uppu! " Jirou yelled with every ounce of strength he had.

"Aw, Niisan, you're no fun"" Kureha pouted. You know I like to get in at least 3 moves in."

"Well the first two almost sent me to greet our honorable father who waits for me in Heaven,

"FOR SURELY YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME ONE OF THESE DAYS! " Jirou yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Che!" Kureha spat out. "Cheapskate!"

"WHA"

"Hai, hai I'm off to club practice" as Kureha cut him off and ran out the door. Leaving Jirou to wipe the blood from his nose.

The blood was from Jirou's gynophobia (fear of females) not from any injury sustained from his little sister's morning assaults. In actuality, Jirou's body was as tough as a samurais' katana. It has to be, or he certainly would be in the company of his deceased father. After a few minutes, Jirou got out of bed for he had things to do and a lot to think about.

First, Konoe had to do something about her hair. She was going to have her hair styled in beauty salon for the first time in her life.

"If everything goes well, I'll have a lot of firsts before I'm through!" she shouted as she ran toward the beauty shop.

"May be a strong rope and running shoes, I'll tie Kureha to her bed and run away" "That's what I need to buy today." Jirou joked to himself.

"but first ramen."

Just as Jirou sat down in and opened his menu at his favorite ramen place. Konoe stopped admire her new hair in the window of the ramen shop where Jirou had just sat down in. Not more than two feet away from each other separated by a glass window, both oblivious to the world and to each other. Konoe's hair was perfect, flowing, and shining silver. Next was make-up, Konoe had never worn make-up before but she wanted to be beautiful for Jirou.

"Hunger gone! Now shoes!" "I really do need new shoes." Jiro laughed. Jirou thought "I must really be in a good mood today." But unfortunately for Jirou it was not going to last.

"BAKA CHICKEN!" Isami yelled directly into Jirou's ear. "What are you doing here without my permission?"

"What are you… " Jirou started to say but Isami cut him off.

"Jodan! Jodan, just kidding. Hurry up and follow me, baka chicken!" ordered Isami.

This is going to be trouble; Jirou had already agreed to meet Konoe later. Isami was going to drag him all over the place.

"My shoes," Jirou remembered.

"Forget about your stupid shoes, Baka Chicken, I need you to carry my bags." Isami again ordered Jirou.

"Yes, ma 'am." Jirou replied dejectedly.

Konoe couldn't believe she what she saw in the mirror. The make-up had transformed her from a beautiful girl to a beautiful young woman. All she needed now was the right dress.

"Alrighto," Konoe declared, "Lets finish this!"

As fate would have it, Both Konoe and Isami chose the same department store to shop at the same time. Though Konoe got there just a little bit ahead of Isami and Jirou and was in the dressing room trying on the most beautiful white dress she ever seen. Konoe stepped out of the dressing room to see how she looked in the dress in the three panel full length mirror on the sales floor.

A soft white cloud? An angel? A Princess in white? And why was everything sparkling? It was all of those things rolled into the most beautiful girl he had ever seen ,Jirou thought as he entered the room. Then a second before he saw her face, Konoe, softly echoed in his head. Jirou knew this feeling although he had never felt this way before. Strangely, he knew what it was and that his nose would no longer bleed when she touched him.

" Konoe.." Jirou began but was cut off by Isami's kiss. Isami saw the look in Jirou's eyes when he saw Konoe. She had to do something; it was her last desperate act. She didn't want to lose Jirou

Jirou? Konoe her voice died out as watched Jirou and Isami kiss. She turned away as she couldn't bear it. She began to run as she started to cry.

"JIROU NO BAKA!" Reverberated throughout all three levels of the department store as Konoe left the building.

"Matte, matte Konoe!" but it was too late. "Jeez, Just how fast is that girl?" Jirou said as started to run after her.

By the time Jirou had reached the exit, of course she was nowhere to be seen, and of course it started to rain.

"KONOE!… KONOE!…. KONOE!…. Jirou desperately called out for her. Just then Jirou's phone rang.

"Suzutsuki san! What is it? I need to find Konoe!" Jirou spat out frantically

"I know, calm down Jirou" Suzutsuki san said plainly.

"What! Calm down, I can't calm down I have to…

"URUSAI! I know where she is Jirou-kun" the annoyed Suzutsuki said forcefully

"Why didn't you just say so?" asked Jirou

"Mo eee. School, rooftop, go!" command Suzutsuki san

"Arigato, Suzutsuki san" Jirou said politely.

"Well, you better take good care of her"

"I will, I will with everything I have."

By the time Jirou reach the school entrance, he clothes were soaked through.

"I'd better not get sick again or Konoe might try to nurse me again" Jirou laughed to himself.

Konoe stood crying in the rain uncontrollablely,

"Konoe!" Jirou called.

"Go away" Konoe commanded.

"No!" Jirou replied with full conviction of his heart.

"Datte… Datte.. You kissed Isami san." Cried Konoe.

"No, I didn't." She kissed me." "I didn't kiss her back because.. . because she's not you, Konoe" Jirou said most earnestly.

"The only one I want to kiss is you, Konoe, because I love you." Jirou declared.

Konoe fell into Jirou's chest and cried both sad and happy tears. His words were the ones she wanted to say. Jirou gently lifted Konoe's face and gave her the softest, gentlest, and most passionate kiss of the century. Konoe swooned in Jirou arms.

"I love you too, Jirou" whispered Konoe.

"Let's go home" Jirou whispered.

Later, back at Jirou's house, Jirou knocked on the bathroom door to give Konoe a fresh towel, but she didn't answer. So Jirou open the door. A naked and surprised Konoe stared back at him. Jirou's nose began to bleed, but not because his gynophobia returned, he was cured of that. This time it bled for all the right reasons and he knew it would only bleed for her.


End file.
